


Whatever You Want

by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth
Summary: Reyja and Julian take an impromptu trip to the Palace... at the worst possible time. At least Julian has a surprise for later.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697680
Kudos: 32





	1. Thigh Riding

I hear the carriage rattle to a halt outside while I’m still in the kitchen, just tucking away the last loaf of bread I baked after closing the shop. I don’t remember Nadia sending us an invitation to something tonight, which must mean that this is an impromptu summons. The worst kind. My heart sinks as I bank the stove salamander’s flames and try to muster up some excitement.

“Hey, Jul?”

His voice filters out from behind our closet curtain. “Just a moment, dearest!”

Three sharp knocks slam the final nails into the coffin of the evening.

“Was that the door?” A note of strain underscores his words though he tries hard to tamp it down.

“Yeah. They’re from the palace. A carriage just pulled up.”

A muffled curse, followed by the sound of things crashing to the floor and several other bumps and bangs I’m sure I’ll learn the source of later, meet my pronouncement.

“You okay in there?”

“Don’t come in!”

“Uh…”

“Erm.” Julian’s flushed face appears at the edge of the fluttering fabric. “What I meant is, ah, all’s well!” He grins unconvincingly and tugs the curtain closer to himself.

Part of me wants to see what he’s hiding, but the bigger, wiser part is suddenly glad of the second set of knocks ringing through the shop space.

“Why don’t you go greet our guest, darling?” he urges, nodding towards the stairwell. “I’ll, erm, I’ll be down in two shakes of a lamb’s tail.”

I stare at him for a moment longer before rolling my eyes and giving in. It’s not like the six-foot-four man trying to keep secrets really has much of a chance of success in our tiny living quarters, especially with that same man’s poor track record in subtlety. “Whatever you say, 'Bee.”

I take my time making my way downstairs, weaving around the crystal displays and new calming soaps I put out today. The portly driver waiting on the other side of the door has his hand raised to knock again when I murmur the anti-burglary spell, pull the bolt back, and open it.

“Hey, hi, sorry.” I really ought to find a more confident way to welcome people. “We’re just getting ourselves together. We’ll be another minute or two, is that okay?”

He nods. His graying moustache curls up on the ends, emphasizing every movement of his mouth. “There’s no rush, Mx. North.”

The unexpected formality makes me wince. No one calls me that. “Please, just Reyja is fine.”

“Oh! Beggin’ your pardon.”

With an awkward smile, I retreat back inside and grab my boots from behind the counter. Julian comes clattering down the stairs as I finish tying the laces, his shirt disheveled and askew like he’s just pulled it over his head. He runs his hand through his hair to collect himself before looking around for me, grinning when he meets my eyes.

“And with half a shake to spare!” he announces grandly.

But he doesn’t fool me. Peering close, I can see beads of sweat at his hairline, dampening his collar and underarms. It’s the end of a busy workday at the end of a busier workweek, and he was awfully tense when he came home. I would’ve been more than happy to assist him in blowing off some steam, but the bread was still baking and I didn’t want it to burn. He must’ve run out of patience waiting for me and decided to take matters, quite literally, into his own hands. Yet he still wanted to be a gentleman about it, try to maintain at least a facade of dignity. How sweet.

“So… what were you doing in the closet that’s gotten you all worked up, huh?”

He swallows hard. “Ahhh, erm. Just, ah, just some— some business I had to attend to.”

He’s so cute. “You’re an absolutely hopeless liar.”

Blood rushes to his face, but he laughs. “I happen to be a fantastic liar when I’m not lying to you, my love.”

I meet him at the base of the staircase and hug his slender waist. He tucks my bangs behind my ear, letting his thumb sweep across my cheek, and kisses my forehead.

“I’ll have to take your word for that. Did you get your ‘business’ done, or will I have to help you when we get back? I promise you’ll have my undivided attention.”

His bottom lip disappears between his teeth and he hoods his eyes. “I was interrupted, I’m afraid.” Sure enough, I can feel the contours of his hard cock when he shifts, tucked up into the waistband of his pants in an attempt to make himself presentable. No wonder he’s frazzled.

“Oh, my poor Juley.” I pat his ass — what little he has of one — and draw him in to press against me. He releases a fluttering breath, barely holding himself back from chasing his pleasure.

“W-when we get home, darling,” he says shakily, stepping away. I swear his knees actually wobble.

“Okay. When we get home.”

There’s no way in hell he’ll last that long.

——

Our driver, who introduces himself as Cosmo as he ushers us into the carriage, must be new, or the route he’s taking to the palace is. Maybe Nadia has some public works project underway to replace the paving stones that I don’t know about. Whatever it is, the journey seems to take much longer than usual, but knowing that every rattle rubs Julian’s cock against the fabric of his pants, torturing him, keeping him hard, makes for good entertainment. The fact that he can’t stop staring at me or keep his hands away from mine just reinforces my belief that he won’t reach his goal of making it back to the shop. At this rate, he won’t even make it through the palace gates. He really can’t handle having his stress relief jerk-offs disrupted. It’s adorable.

And tempting.

“Hey, ‘Bee.”

He leans across the space between us, scooting to the edge of his seat to rest his hand on my knee like I’m about to impart the secrets of the universe. “Reyja…”

“You know how no one can see or hear us in here? Not even the driver, unless we’re really loud?”

“Oh, darling, don’t tease.”

“I’m not teasing.” He’s so close that all I have to do is lift my arm and I can hook it around his neck to drag him over to my side. “Kiss me.”

Whatever protests Julian may have been formulating die on his tongue when he shoves it into my mouth. I can taste his frustration, his eagerness, the strain that drove him to stroke himself into a tightly-wound spiral of need before I could get to him. He’s all tense muscle and sharp edge. He pushes his chest against mine, his movement sudden like he isn’t in control of himself, and groans when I pull him closer. His cock has stiffened so much it isn’t trapped by his waistband anymore; I don’t think I’ve ever seen him tent out the front of his pants so spectacularly before.

Just as I go to fondle him through the thin fabric, we’re jostled by another set of bumps in the road that nearly knock him into my lap. He whimpers as he scrambles to join his lips to mine again, and finds a more stable position straddling my thigh. His blunt nails dig into the velvet wall behind us as he deepens our kiss and moans in pleasure, rutting almost frantically against my leg, sweat dripping down his brow and the back of his neck.

My fingers curl into fists in the loose folds of his shirt, searching blindly for an opening so I can tickle his nipples or tug on his chest hair, but any further investigation is cut short when his whines abruptly change pitch and the rhythm of his hips stutters. I know those signs. Wasting no time, I urge his orgasm to its height with a sharp bite to his bottom lip, sinking my teeth into the flesh that so typically feels the sting of his own. A shudder rolls through him, his last few thrusts speeding up. I swallow the high keen he can’t hold back as his cock twitches, shooting thick jets of spend against the inside of his pants. Even after he’s done, his hips keep moving as though seeking another release on the tail of the first. But when I let go of him, he sags against me with a deep sigh.

“Oh… oh, love… oh, had I only gotten home earlier, we could've—”

I laugh softly and kiss the tip of his nose, tousling a handful of his sweat-damp auburn curls. “You’re okay, Juley. I’m just glad I could help you out after all. You know how much I love seeing you cum.”

He cups one hand around my cheek before the adoration spilling from him fades to horrified realization.

“Oh god, Rey. I… I just came in my trousers.” He looks down at the oozing wet spot between his legs, right below the line of his sash and belt cord, then back to me. “And we’re nearly at the palace. What— what should I do?!”

I have to fight to keep myself from jumping his bones right here; his quick trigger always turns me on, but we don’t have time for that now. “I don’t know. Untuck your shirt, maybe? Wait, do you have any extra clothes in our room here? We could try to sneak off before Nadia knows we’ve arrived and get you changed—”

“No!” The vehemence of his outburst looks like it surprises him as much as it does me. He reddens before offering me a conciliatory smile. “Erm, sorry. But, ah, I’d rather not. Change clothes, that is. I think, mmm…”

Julian scans me up and down, and with a barely-muffled moan, presses himself against my chest again, swallowing my own whine of desire in another fervent kiss.

“I think I’d actually like to keep my badge of misbehavior,” he murmurs, his lips flush against mine. “If only for a little while. It might add to, well…” There’s a glint in his eyes when he pulls back and he grins broadly, that beautiful grin that fits no one but him. “Let’s just say I may have a surprise for you later.”


	2. Lingerie

As soon as we descend from the carriage, we’re swept up in festivities. Nazali and Otheron, it turns out, stopped by for a quick visit on their way back from a summit in Nopal, and it’s for them that Nadia put this dinner party together. I don’t know why she had to shroud it in such secrecy, but it’s nice to see our friends again anyway, even if Julian has to keep the front of his shirt untucked. The stain on his trousers seems to escape Nadia’s notice, but Nazali has sharper eyes.

They join me after we eat, leaning against the wall next to a display of small pastries, swirling a glass of wine with a knowing smirk as we watch Julian talk animatedly with Otheron.

“So,” they say. “Had some fun on the way up here?”

“A little.”

“Ilya’s always been too quick for his own good.”

I glance at them, one eyebrow raised. I didn’t know they were a thing once. “How long did you—?”

Nazali waves dismissively. “Bah, he’s not my type. I did used to be his Dominant, though, way back when.” They tap their chin, shifting their wine glass to their other hand. “Hmm, must’ve been ten, fifteen years ago? He was wrapping up his apprenticeship with me and, well.” They shrug. “No one exudes sub energy like Ilya Devorak.”

I have to laugh at that. They’re absolutely right; when he’s feeling submissive, the whole room can tell, if they know what to look for.

“Anyway, he stuck around for a bit learning a different set of skills from me before striking out on his own.” They give me a wink. “You’re welcome for that.”

“Yeah, damn. We owe you a lot.” I raise my own glass, toasting them.

Nazali laughs. “Hey, consider the whole ‘saving the world’ thing paying the debt in full. But listen, you take my word for it: he’s got something up his sleeve tonight. Look.”

I turn towards Julian, following the jut of their chin. He does seem to be shifting from foot to foot more nervously than usual, plucking at the hem of his shirt, rolling his shoulders even as he talks. The promise he made me as the carriage pulled up flashes through my mind for a moment: he has a surprise for me, he said, to be revealed later. It's later now. But even without that, there’s an easy explanation for his antsy idling.

“You’re sure that’s not just him being uncomfortable walking around with a massive cumstain on his pants?” I ask, a little skeptical.

“I’m sure,” Nazali says. “Ha, you should’ve seen some of the shit I made him do. I’d be surprised if he has any shame left at all.”

“He pretty much doesn’t.”

“Oh, good. You’re welcome for that, too, then.” They drain the rest of their wine in a single gulp and set their goblet on the edge of the table. “If I were you, I’d be pretty excited to get home. Might even spend the night here so I wouldn’t have to wait.” They peruse the pastries, taking a pistachio one and nibbling the corner of it. “Oh, wow, these are great! Hold on, I need to ask Dia for this recipe. And you, Reyja… well, Thero just made his escape so Ilya’s coming over here. Just think about what I said, okay? It should be worth it.”

Sure enough, cool arms sneak around my waist, hugging me tight against a lithe frame within seconds of Nazali’s departure. Julian rubs his cheek against mine, humming tunelessly as he rocks us back and forth.

“Having a good time, my dear?” he asks. “I have no idea how Nadia pulls these get-togethers off, but she’s yet to stumble over one. That I’ve attended, anyway.”

I fold my hands over his and plant a kiss on the side of his jaw. “Same here.” Thinking of Nazali’s suggestion, I chew the inside of my cheek for a moment before floating the idea past him. “But I am getting a little tired. What do you think about staying at the palace tonight so we don’t get home so late?”

“That’s an excellent idea!” He barely pauses before answering. Only for a moment, I wonder if Nazali spoke to him too. They were seated on his other side at dinner, and I spent most of my time talking to Asra and Muriel about dream interpretation, so they would’ve had plenty of time to plant the seed in his head before catching me.

If they can read Julian as well as they claim, I hope I have a moment to thank them in the morning.

“Should we make our excuses then?”

“Whatever you want, love.”

Smiling, I peel out of his embrace and swing around to face him. “Is that the kind of mood you’re in? A ‘whatever you want, love’ mood?”

He blushes, ducking his head to avoid my gaze. “Erm. N-no. I mean, ah, not entirely. I just want you to…” Thick eyelashes cover his expanding pupils as he peers sidelong at me, licking his lips. “I just thought it would be faster to say that than ‘whatever will get you out of this room and into my arms as quickly as possible.’”

“I mean, that is what I want, so you weren’t wrong.”

The noise he makes falls somewhere between a growl and a whimper. He sweeps my bangs away from my eyes and kisses me, his body all tension from holding himself back. As soon as his mouth leaves mine, I take him by the hand and haul him towards the end of the ballroom, where I last saw Nadia chatting with Asra. Luckily, they’re still there, Muriel and Yazakh companionably ignoring each other nearby.

“Nadia!”

My voice is far too loud, and she startles in response. Yazakh reaches for their quarterstaff out of instinct before Nadia soothes them with a touch to their arm.

“My my, Reyja,” she says, her crimson eyes scanning me with mild alarm. “Whatever is the matter?”

Now it’s my turn to blush, but Julian picks up the slack.

“Our apologies, Nadia, but we’re turning in, I think. Marvelous party! Wish we could burn the midnight oil but…” He spreads his hands ruefully and shrugs. “Say, would it be possible to, ah, to avail ourselves of Reyja’s old guestroom tonight? It’s a long way back to the shop and we’d just hate to put one of your drivers out.”

“If it’s not too much trouble,” I add. It probably isn’t necessary, but I’ve never liked letting him do all the work.

Nadia blinks, one graceful eyebrow lifting as her gaze shifts between us. Next to her, Asra grins like a cat and whispers something into her ear. Whatever he said makes her smile knowingly, and she nods.

“The room is yours to do with as you wish, though I will need to have one of the housekeepers change out the bedding before—”

“No, please, we’ll manage!” Julian’s already edging towards the door, bumping into me as he waves his goodbyes. “In fact, we’ll strip the bed for you in the morning ourselves! Cross my heart!”

Nadia, Asra, and Yazakh watch us go with varying degrees of amusement while Muriel keeps his face politely turned away, though I see a flash of his burning cheeks and realize what he must think. What all of them must think. It’s no secret that Julian and I have a very healthy sex life, and our eagerness to make use of the palace’s hospitality would be difficult to read as anything other than our libidos overwhelming us yet again. Oh, well. Whatever they think should be no concern of mine, and in any case, this time they’re right.

As soon as the gilded door of the ballroom swings shut behind us, I cup Julian’s cock under his shirt and rub him gently, searching for any trace of dampness leftover from our carriage ride hours earlier. He shudders happily, already getting hard, but his pants seem dry enough. I know I could get him off again and again and again, filling his trousers with cum, but even if Nazali hadn’t reminded me of it, feeling the familiar bulge between his legs would've clued me in to the fact that he's sitting on something special.

“So what’s your secret, Juley?” I murmur into his chest, my breath hot against his breastbone. “What have you been keeping from me all night?”

He inhales sharply when I sink my fingernails into his ass and start to grind myself against him again, guiding his movements.

“N-n-not here,” he manages to stutter.

“Hm?”

“I c-can’t show you here, in the hall.” Desperately, he cradles my face in his hands and presses a short, breathy kiss to my lips. “Please, your room. Your room!”

“You know the way.” I intertwine our fingers, darting my eyes to the end of the corridor. He takes my signal like a hunting hound, shooting off and dragging me along behind him, pausing at every corner to squeeze my hips or kiss me again. We nearly crash into Nazali and Otheron on their way back from the kitchens at one intersection. Thero’s thick, coiled hair is much more rumpled than it was when he left and his dinner jacket’s buttons no longer line up with their buttonholes, but Nazali looks awfully pleased with themself, saluting us as we race past with their other arm slung around Otheron’s shoulders.

“Don’t wake us!” they call, laughing. “And we won’t wake you!”

By the time Julian has me pinned to the door of the guestroom Nadia offered me the first time I came to the palace, we’re both panting with exertion and desire. He lavishes kisses over my neck and collarbones, licking up and down the tendons in my throat while I flail for the doorknob to give us privacy. We barely make it to the bed before we collapse, Julian on top, careful not to land on me when he falls.

“It’s been a bit since we were here,” he comments breathlessly, glancing at the ornate light fixtures and the solid oaken desk pushed against one wall.

“Six months.”

“Somehow I thought it’d been longer. It feels like I’ve always been with you, my darling.” His tongue finds its way into my mouth again, caressing mine.

I bury my fingers in his auburn hair and kiss him back. “M'hm. Speaking of, Nazali mentioned that you used to sub for them.”

Julian almost coughs in surprise. “Erm, yes. Ages ago. Is that… does that bother you?”

“Why would it bother me, Juley? They said themself what kind of relationship it was, and you’re allowed to have a life outside of us.” I keep stroking his head, calming him. “Besides, you have ten years on me. I’m sure you have experience with all sorts of people. I won’t begrudge you that.”

He smiles tightly and almost leans down to kiss me again, but stops just before our lips touch. “A-actually, I don’t.”

“You don’t what?”

“I don’t have much experience, outside of, ah, outside of you and Nazzi. And to call my involvement with them a 'relationship,' at least that kind, would be a stretch. The others were one-night stands at best.” He snorts. “Little more than self-flagellation at worst.”

“Oh, ‘Bee…” I cup his cheek and he leans into my touch with a sigh, placing his hand over mine.

“You know about Asra, how poorly I treated him,” he says quietly. “He tried to let me down easy and I couldn’t, no, wouldn’t listen. Before him was Jovita, and Allison, and Eleazar. A handful of others. Even Lucio tried to have a go at me when I first met him, but painkillers tend to mess with one’s judgement a little too much for me to have been comfortable with that.” Julian grimaces. “So really, ah, we’re on fairly even ground, you and I, as far as prior relationships go. I wasted many years pursuing the wrong sorts of people.”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” I tell him. His eyes fly to mine and the pain in his smile melts away, replaced by contentment and soft adoration.

“Ah, but don’t you see? I was rudderless when we met. I had my work, certainly, but it wasn’t enough. The others, all the way back to my first… none of them felt anything like this.” He lowers his head to kiss my chest, pressing his lips to the skin above my heart. “I’d almost given up, my darling.” His words are more breath than sound. “I’d almost written myself off as a lost cause before I got that last-minute addition to my rounds and walked straight into a future I never thought I could have.” He beams at me, shifting back on his knees to untuck the rest of his shirt. “I must have looked a fright. Not as much muscle on me in those days.”

“But I fell for you just the same, didn’t I?”

Moonlight from the window spills across him, haloing every hair as he casts his shirt aside. He laughs and leans over me again, undoing my belt to remove my shirt too.

“Perhaps not right away, but in the end.” He falters, frowning. “By the end.”

“It wasn’t the end.”

“No.” His hands smooth down my sides, catching my waistband and peeling my leggings off as he makes his way to my feet. “No.”

When I lay bare before him, he slips off the end of the bed and stands on the rug in the center of the room. Curious, I sit up. After a moment, he calls light to his palm and the space floods with a warm, golden glow, so unlike the silver-white spheres I cast. He can’t do magic much more complex than that, but that he can do any at all is more than he ever expected. It makes me so proud whenever I see him use a spell.

“I, erm, I told you I had something to show you, my dearest,” Julian says, turning around to face me. “I’ve been wearing them all day, so I hope my earlier, ah… mishap… didn’t ruin anything, but even if it did, well, as you’ve said, you like that sort of thing.”

He unties his belt cord and his sash, letting them fall to the floor, then crouches to unlatch the clasps on his boots and work them down his legs. I watch intrigued as he bites his lip and straightens up again, clad, as far as I can tell, in just his form-fitting navy trousers.

“I- I do hope you like them. I’m afraid I had a rather more worthy reveal planned, but, ah, I couldn’t get all the moving parts in order before Nadia’s carriage arrived.” Shaking his head, he chuckles wryly. “Of all the days. Anyway, erm. For you, love.”

He hooks his thumbs in his trousers and rips them down to his knees in one pull. Around his slender hips, a leather-and-lace garter belt, cut in a high arc over his crotch, supports tall fishnet stockings. The criss-cross pattern has bitten into the flesh of his thighs over the course of the many hours he’s worn them, and the wide top band to which the garter straps connect looks just as tight.

Between his legs, the lacy material concealing nothing, is a tiny triangle of fabric, specially designed to cup his cock and put it on full display. The riot of red curls that rages over his groin pokes through the holes in both undergarments, meeting the hair on his legs and that flowing down from his chest and stomach unimpeded. If anything, the black lingerie emphasizes how hairy he is. He’s absolutely gorgeous.

Without saying anything, he turns around again, showing off his backside. Interlocking gold rings keep the strings of the thong together, joined at the cleft of his ass. He glances over his shoulder and bends down, ostensibly to remove his trousers the rest of the way, but the wink he shoots at me from under his arm says he knows perfectly well how good he looks. He flips his hair when he straightens up and as much as prowls across the room back to the bed, flush high on his cheeks, pausing in front of me with his hips thrust out.

“Well, darling?” he asks, his signature grin making an appearance at last. “What do you think?”

If I look closely, I can see some dried whiteness on one of the denser areas of lace near the tip of his cock. Slowly, I let my eyes wander up along the lines of his body until they meet his.

“Beautiful,” I say huskily. “Nazali knew you were planning something. They tipped me off.”

“I thought they might. I asked them to.”

Huh? “You…?”

Julian laughs and pushes me down to the mattress, crawling on top of me again. “Believe it or not, I didn’t want to look desperate by asking if we could stay here tonight. After how quickly I disgraced myself earlier, it seemed prudent to enlist some outside help.”

“Juley.” I drag his lips to mine, kissing him hard. “You never have to worry about looking desperate in front of me. You never have to worry about doing anything in front of me.”

“Oh, Reyja…”

We don’t speak for a long time after that, our mouths otherwise occupied.


End file.
